National Assembly (Rildanor)
Opposition (38) |last_election1 = February 4508 |meeting_place = Palace du Parlement, Labonne, Tiralouse |website = www.parlement.gouv.rn }} The Assemblée nationale des Rildanoriennes formerly Sénat and Parlement Rildanorien is a unicameral legislature of the Government of Rildanor that meets in the Palace du Parlement in Labonne, Tiralouse. Representatives are chosen through direct election. The 75 members or députés of the Assemblée nationale serve a two-year term. Seats are apportioned among the 5 cantons equally since the country adopted the federal system. =History= =Powers= Constitutional Checks & Balances =Legislative Term= A new parliament begins on February 28 and ends on January 31 three years later. A term of parliament is divided into two sessions, one session per year. In the event February 28 falls on a weekend, then the new session will begin at the start the new week. A session is essentially when the Assemblée nationale meets to debate and vote on laws. The parliament meets year round and at times, members are able to take breaks and return to their home districts when legislation is not being debated/voted on. However, early election requests are sometimes approved and initiated by the majority when there are no more bills to be debated upon. Former Parliaments: * 1e Assemblée Nationale * 2e Assemblée Nationale * 3e Assemblée Nationale * 4e Assemblée Nationale * 5e Assemblée Nationale * 6e Assemblée Nationale * 7e Assemblée Nationale * 8e Assemblée Nationale * 9e Assemblée Nationale * 10e Assemblée Nationale * 11e Assemblée Nationale * 12e Assemblée Nationale * 13e Assemblée Nationale * 14e Assemblée Nationale * 15e Assemblée Nationale * 16e Assemblée Nationale * 17e Assemblée Nationale * 18e Assemblée Nationale =Composition= The Assemblée nationale is a unicameral legislature with a total of 75 members that represent all 5 cantons of Rildanor. Elections for the Assemblée nationale are every 2 years and members are not subject to term limits. In order to fill all 75 seats, the country is divided into 5 legislative districts equally based on the number of cantons which is five. The method used to determine the number of seats each region receives in the national legislature is equal representation regardless of region population due to autonomy vested on the cantons. Coalition Governments Coalition governments allow parties of similar interest to come together to pass their agenda and establish a working government as set forth in the Constitution. At times, a "Unity Government" may come to fruition. In this case, it means when most or all parties in the nation agree to work together despite ideological differences. This usually happens when the stability of the nation comes into question or during times of war. =Officers= The party with a majority of seats in the Assemblée nationale is known as the majority party. The next-largest party is the minority party. The committee chairs, and some other officials are required to be from the majority party; they have counterparts (for instance, the "ranking members" of committees) in the minority party. Président d'Assemblée nationale The Président d'Assemblée nationale is the presiding officer of the Assemblée Nationale. The duties and powers of the Président are defined by the rules and customs of the Assemblée nationale. As the presiding officer of the Assemblée Nationale, the Président generally presides over debate though not every debate. In some cases, he or she delegates the responsibility of presiding to other senior members of the majority party. The Président sits in a chair in the front of the chamber. The powers of the Président are extensive; one important power is that of controlling the order in which members may speak. No member may make a speech or a motion unless he or she has first been recognized by the Président. Before 3534, the Président is chosen by election among députés. From 3534 to 3605, the popularly elected Viceroy was the President of the National Assembly. From 3605 onwards, the Monarch is now the ex-officio de facto President. Marcel Fontainebleau (3493 - 3501; 1e - 6e Assemblée nationale) and Jean Mathe (3501- 3536) were the only Présidents that were chosen directly by the deputies. Party Leaders Party Leaders are elected by their respective parties in closed-door meetings by secret ballot and are also known as floor leaders. Party leaders are responsible for organizing and setting their party's agenda in the Assemblée nationale. They also serve as the President, in case the King or Queen is absent, though not always, for their party in the Assemblée nationale. =Legislative Process= =Committees= In the Assemblée nationale, there is a total of 18 committees; 17 standing committees and 1 selection committee. The number of members on each committee is dependent on the number of party's which currently hold seats in the Parliament. A total of 7 parties are eligible to have members serve on a committee. De facto and ex-officio members of each committee consists of the Président and the Chef de l'Opposition Loyale. Membership Leadership Each standing committee is headed by a chairman which is always from the majority party. Each of the remaining parties has a "ranking member" which is usually (but not always) the most senior member. The number of standing committees are not set in stone and can be added and/or deleted at the will of the Parliament. List of committees Standing Committees *Committee on Agriculture *Committee on Defense *Committee on the Budget and Appropriations *Committee on Finance and Ways and Means *Committee on Education and Culture *Committee on Infrastructure and Transport *Committee on Internal Affairs *Committee on Health and Social Services *Committee on Agriculture *Committee on Foreign Affairs *Committee on Environment and Tourism *Committee on Trade and Industry *Committee on Constitutional Amendments *Committee for His Majesty's Affairs *Committee on Justice *Committee on Oversight and Reform *Committee on Science and Technology Select Committee *Committee of Appointments =Membership= Qualifications A député must be at least 18 years old and must be a citizen of Rildanor for at least 18 years as well as a legal citizen. Députés must be (at the time of the election) an inhabitant of the canton they represent and must have lived in the district they wish to represent for at least 5 years. Terms and Election Terms As per the Constitution, députés are directly elected by the people and serve a term lasting no longer than three years and are not subject to any term limits. The Parliament has the power to formally censure or reprimand its members; censure or reprimand requires only a simple majority, but does not remove a member from office. The Assemblée nationale may impeach a député and this will require a 2/3 vote. During elections, the Assemblée nationale is on holiday and new legislation may not be voted on. Election Elections for députés are held every three years on August 1 with elected representatives being subsequently inaugurated on August 12. Députés are elected from districts/cantons by proportional representation meaning that the number of seats won by a party or group of candidates is proportionate to the number of votes received e.g. 30% of voters support a particular party then roughly 30% of seats will be won by that party.. Legislative Districts Députés are elected from 5 legislative districts or cantons (Meroix, Tiralouse, Sirdour, Niraldonne, and Morbanaque) by proportional representation. The number of seats a canton is equally apportioned , 15 seats for every canton not considering the population of the canton since the country has a federal system. Privileges Députés enjoy the privilege of being free from arrest in all cases, except for treason, plunder, felony, and breach of the peace. This immunity applies to members during sessions and when traveling to and from sessions. However, there are rules restricting offensive speeches, and those caught suffer punishment such as a loss of pay or censure. As of 3500, rank and file députés of the assembly receive a yearly salary of 10,000 RCR. Party leaders are paid 11,000 RCR per year. The Président d'Assemblée nationale earns 12,000 RCR per year. Category:Rildanor